Healing of Secret
by RobstenLover93
Summary: A broken heart, a crushed dream, a lost love. All of these three things happened to him in six months. He couldn't even try to believe something good could happen for him after the horror. But maybe he is wrong. In E POV.
1. Chapter 1

Summary-

A broken heart, a crushed dream, a lost love. All of these three things happened to him in six months. He couldn't even try to believe something good could happen for him after the horror. But maybe he is wrong.

Edward's POV

I picked up the photo seeing my smiling face as she took the picture. I didn't expect her to take a picture so quickly of Grace and me, but now I'm glad she did. I didn't even hesitate when I felt the tears pricking my eyes, it was common. I sighed and wiped the tears putting the picture back down on the table, face down.

I walked out of the room, closing and locking the door. I shoved the key into my pocket and walked away, trying not to turn back and go in there again. I was depressed and I didn't hide it, my family knew it. They could see it in my face as I watched my siblings love their own families.

Their children and spouses, they all had someone but I didn't. I did, but now I don't. Everytime I go over to my mother's I try to ignore all the lovey dovey situation, but it's quite hard. I shook my head and wiped my eyes with my two fingers again.

I heard a knock on the door, and didn't want to answer it, but I didn't have a choice. I went over to the door and looked through the peep hole, seeing no one. Confused I opened the door to see if some teens were knocking on my door randomly and playing a joke on me, but when I looked down I saw a little girl. My breath hitched, she looked like Grace.

She looked down at a paper and I looked around, immediately spotting her mother's car. Her mother looked impatient.

"Are you Edward Cullen?" she asked looking up at me.

"Yes I am. And you are?" I asked.

"My name is Chloe Swan." She said holding out her hand.

My breath hitched again, she was my High School Girlfriends daughter.

Her mother and I had broken up after graduation when she went to UCLA and I went to Dartmouth, I haven't seen her since that day.

Chloe handed me a paper.

"This is for you." She said.

Once I had the paper in my hand, and she walked away I shut the door and walked into the living room. I immediately knew it was her hand writing, it was still the same. What was this small letter all about?

_Dear Mr. Edward Cullen,_

_You are to meet Miss Isabela Swan in court on Tuesday October 14, 2012 at 2 pm. You will need to provide yourself with a Lawyer. _

_If you fail to show up, you will be fined tremendously. You will also be fined for eleven years of Child Support. _

_Thank you,_

_Judge Masen. _

"What the fuck…?" I mumbled re-reading the letter over and over.

_Child Support, CHILD SUPPORT? _

What does this mean? Chloe….Chloe Swan was who? What do I not know? What has been hidden from me for eleven years? She…what?

I set the letter on the table and went toward my cell phone, calling my father. He answered on the third ring.

"Edward?" he asked.

"Hi dad," I said.

I heard the shuddering in my own voice, and knew he would be here soon.

"I'll be there in five minutes," he said.

He hung up the phone and I did also. Over the next five minutes I paced and paced the living room, letter still on the table. When I heard the car pull in I rushed to the door and swung it open.

He had his briefcase in hand and walked up to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You…you have to see," I said.

He and I walked into the house, and he closed the front door. I walked into the living room and picked up the letter. When my father came over and sat on my couch he looked concerned.

"What's wrong Edward? You never call me over," he said.

"I…Some little girl gave this to me today. She came to my door and asked if I was Edward Cullen, she told me her name and gave me this and walked away," I said.

I sat on the couch next to my father and handed him the note. He examined it for a good ten minutes before he looked to me.

"Are you sure this is accurate?" he said.

"Dad! She looked….she looked like Grace," I said.

"Edward you know that's not possible. Grace…Grace was a baby and according to this the little girl is eleven years old," Dad said.

"Dad! This can't be a scam. She….she can't look like Grace," I said.

"Edward I'm just trying to help. Calm down. I haven't seen you this distressed since…" he said not saying another word.

I sighed and looked to my father, he muttered an apology and went to continue examining this note.

"I ask again, you're sure this is legit?" he asked.

"Come on! A judge signed it Dad. I think it's accurate," I said.

"How do you know she isn't trying to scam you into giving her money?" he asked.

"She….she wouldn't do that," I said.

"I know you think that Edward. But she just lost her father, and I….I don't know if I can trust her," he said.

Charlie had passed away? How had I not known this? Have I been in such a trance of my…family to not even know what happened?

"Edward I know it's none of my business, but as your father I ask. What really happened with her?" he asked.

"We went to different colleges," I said.

My father crossed his arms at me and shook his head.

"I don't believe you. Tell me," he said.

I had to confess.

"The night before we were meant to leave, Bella and I….well I wanted to keep her here or go to Dartmouth with me, so I planned to ask her to marry me. We went out to dinner at her favorite restaurant, and I planned to have her find the ring in her drink. Everything went wrong when she said she had to get a different flight to go to UCLA a day early. I freaked out and tried to push it, but it didn't work. When we got….back to her home, Charlie wasn't there and Renee was out with her friends. She had everything packed and ready to leave in just two hours. She said she wanted to be with me one more time, so we had sex. I didn't realize until she was gone that the condom broke. I never thought she got pregnant, I thought she would have told me," I said confessing everything to him.

"It makes a lot of sense," he said.

"She should have told me!" I said.

"And how would that have gone? You two would have been eighteen year old teenagers trying to raise a child together. A baby. And what about Grace and Kate?" he asked.

"Kate would still be here," I said.

"How do you know that? How do you know she wouldn't have been hit by another drunk driver?" he asked.

"I….I don't know. It was all my fault," I said.

"Edward! Don't tell yourself that," he said.

"Kate and I were arguing! If I didn't start that argument, her and Grace wouldn't have left!" I said.

I was angry at him. It _is _my fault they are dead! All over a stupid argument.

"Edward what were you two fighting about?" he asked.

I didn't want to remember, but it happened anyway.

_Flashback_

"_Look at her Kate! She's not right Kate. She has to go see Dr. Green," I said._

_Kate snorted._

"_She's fine Edward. I work with children! I've seen a sick baby before," she said._

"_And I went to medical school to become a doctor. There is something wrong with our daughter," I said._

"_Then just check her over here! I'm not taking my daughter to the hospital at six months old!" she said pissed off. _

"_I can't just examine our daughter in the middle of the living room Kate! She has to go see Dr. Green. I don't need her dying on us Kate. You know how some infections run in my family. You know my brother died…of cancer at sixteen weeks old," I said._

_She shook her head repeatedly. _

"_No, No, No. I am not taking Grace to a doctor. And Edward, your brother might of died from cancer, but it doesn't mean it runs through other family members," she said storming away._

_I sighed and went over to my daughter. I sat on the floor next to her and brushed my hand over her hair, her big eyes stared back at me. _

"_You'll be okay Grace. Daddy will always protect you," I said kissing her head._

_She babbled back at me and I smiled. Kate came back in the room, suitcase in hand. I immediately stood up._

"_Where are you going?" I asked. _

"_I'm going to stay with my mother. I can't stand to be around you anymore." She said. _

_She walked over and grabbed Grace from her blanket and I stopped her midway._

"_Where do you think you are taking Grace?" I asked._

"_I'm taking her with me. I'll come back eventually Edward," she said walking away. _

_She grabbed her suitcase and car keys and walked out of the door._

_End of flashback_

"I got the call three hours later," I said.

"Her mother was four hours away right?" he asked.

I nodded, her mother lived in Forks. She had been just thirty minutes away when the drunk driver hit the driver's side. She and Grace died immediately, it crushed me to pieces.

I remember when I got the call.

_Flashback_

_I stood pacing the room, hoping Kate would call any minute to apologize and say she was coming home. _

_The phone rang and I rushed towards it, not looking at the caller ID. _

"_Kate?" I asked. _

"_No, sir. This is Dr. Smith," he said._

"_Hello Dr. Smith. How can I help you tonight?" I asked. _

"_This call is concerning your wife Kathrine Cullen and daughter Grace Cullen," he said._

_My breath hitched._

"_What's wrong? Is Grace okay?" I asked. _

"_I'm sorry to inform you Mr. Cullen, but there has been a car accident," he said._

_No. No. _

"_The driver hit your wife's car on the driver's seat. Your wife, Kathrine, died immediately," he said._

"_A-and Grace?" I trembled. _

"_Your daughter, Grace, was on the other side of the car. When the ambulance got there, she had already died of natural causes. She should have been taken to the hospital hours ago," he said._

_I knew she should have!_

"_What….what did she die of?" I asked._

_I was hoping he wouldn't say cancer._

"_She seemed to die of Blood Cancer Mr. Cullen," he said._

_The phone dropped from my hand and I sunk to the ground sobbing. _

_End of flashback_

I wiped the forming tears from my eyes and sighed, trembling.

"I'm sorry for bringing it back up," he said.

I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it," I said.

"I didn't think Luke's cancer could happen to Grace," he said.

"I didn't either. I begged and begged Kate to take her to the doctor, she could still be here," I said starting to sob.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and put my head on top of my knees. My father rubbed my back.

"I'll meet you at the court house on the 14th. Wear a suit and come prepared. We won't even mention either of them," he said standing up and leaving.

~10 days later~

I straightened my tie and looked myself in the mirror. Today is seven months and I have to go to court to fight that I don't have to pay child support for a child I never knew I had.

I went to the living room and grabbed the keys to the Volvo from the bowl, wanting to cry as I saw the bowl now empty. The keys of the Jeep were still gone, my nightmare. I shook my head and made my way to the garage. I didn't bother looking at anything in the corner.

The trip to the court house was quick and easy, and I knew I wasn't ready for this to begin. When I got there I saw my dad at the front door. He kept trying to straighten his tie.

I smiled at him, we were both nervous. I didn't blame him. I'm nervous to see her again also. It's going to be hectic.

I sighed and got out the car, locking the car and shoving my keys into my pocket. I walked over to my father and he slightly smiled at me.

"Ready to go face your life all over again?" he asked.

I snorted.

"Sure I am. Just ready to see the girl I once thought I was going to marry," I said rolling my eyes.

He rolled his eyes at me and we walked in the door. I looked at my watch to see it was 1:45. I looked around and didn't see her, or that little girl anywhere. Maybe I wouldn't have to worry about this today and she decided she didn't want to go through with this.

I was hoping.

My father and I walked even farther down the hall looking for the right room, I kept biting my lip, hoping we would get out of this.

Dad found the right room and opened the door for me. I walked through and he followed. When I was in the court room far enough my eyes drifted to the mother of my ex-girlfriend. Renee walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry Bella brought you into this. It was Charlie's last wish," she said.

"Why didn't she tell me?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"That's not for me to tell you Edward. Family comes first," she said going back to her seat.

I shook my head and walked to my seat. I looked over and caught her hand in hand with Chloe. Bella looked pissed off. And I was immediately scared for my own sanity with her anymore.

Whatever happened to my sweet little Bella?

My god…

_To Be Continued. _

* * *

**Uh huh, I'm mean. Lol!  
**

**You know you love me!**

**See you in a bit :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Part Two of Six _

Edward's POV

I kept tapping my fingers on the table before the Judge would come forward, it was nerve wracking. I think I stood there for a good ten minutes before my father grabbed my hand and glared at me. He was getting irritated with my tapping.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

The door opened from the Judge's office and he came out, I was nervous. That was an understatement in my mind, but I didn't know what to think anymore.

"All stand," the officer said.

Everyone stood, and once the Judge was down we could sit again.

"All may be seated," the officer said.

I sat down and the Judge started to shuffle his papers.

"We are here today to discuss the child support of Chloe Isabelle Swan. Mr. Cullen, who will be representing you today?" the Judge asked looking to me.

I couldn't speak, what would I say? I'm being represented by my father?

"I will be representing my client Judge Masen," my father said cutting in for me.

My father looked at me and shook his head.

"Of course. And Miss. Swan, who will be representing you this afternoon?" he asked looking to her.

I looked over wondering.

"I will be representing myself," she said.

So did she have to be that lawyer she always wanted to be?

"Mr. Cullen what do you do for a living?" the Judge asked looking to me.

"I'm a pediatrician," I said.

The Judge nodded and looked to her.

"Miss Swan?" he asked.

"I'm a Lawyer," she said.

Of course she was.

"Of course and how much do you make a year?" he asked.

"130,000 Dollars a year," she said.

"And you Mr. Cullen?" I asked.

"135,000 Dollars a year," I said.

"Do you have any other children Mr. Cullen? A wife perhaps?" he asked.

I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to think of them. My father immediately spoke.

"My client lost his wife and newborn daughter just seven months ago in a car accident. The death if his family is still a sore subject," he said.

"I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Cullen, my apologies. Miss Swan do you have any other children but Chloe? And are you married?" he asked.

"No I do not have any other children. Or am I married," she said.

Court easily continued over the rack of the day, and I hated it. Everything to do with my health insurance, to life insurance, to every single little thing that was going on in my life.

We got the next hearing date at around 5:30 and I was desperate to get out of there. When we got out of the court room, I breathed a sigh of relief.

My father put a hand on my back and looked me in the eye.

"It will be fine. I've been a lawyer a lot long than she has," he said.

"Yeah but she also probably is new at this and remembers more from college father of mine," I said.

"She also had to raise a child on her own. We'll be fine," he said.

We walked away and I was kind of mad. Pissed off at her, and pissed off at myself. I would have eleven years of child support to pay to this lady, and I didn't even know my own daughter.

She was my flesh and blood, she was Grace's old sister, and she _is _Grace's older sister. Grace would never know how much family she had that loved her.

I wanted to cry, I wanted to just forget they ever existed but I couldn't. I shook my head and watched as they walked out of the court house, she looked smug. I didn't even bother looking her way again.

I walked out to my car, grabbing the keys from my pocket. I unlocked the car and slipped in the drivers seat. I pulled up the cup holder and took out my picture of Kate and Grace. Kate was snuggling Grace, and it was one of the last pictures I had of them.

Kate didn't know I was taking the picture, so I wasn't shocked to see the smile on her face as she rest her cheek on the top of Grace's head. I kind of wish that they would still be here so I could share these memories again. I miss them and just wish….wish they would come back.

I put the picture away and wiped my eyes, not noticing the small tears that were forming in my eyes. Once I knew they were completely gone, I started the car but once I was about to leave, I felt a knock on the window. Looking over I caught Renee staring at me with smile and a wave.

I rolled down the window and she leaned into the car.

"Hey Edward," she said.

"Hello Renee," I said.

"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I was about your family," she said.

"I…its fine," I said.

"How long has it been?" she asked.

"Seven months," I said.

"And your daughter?" she asked.

"She was six months old. She had cancer," I said.

Her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry. That must have been so hard on you," she said.

"It was. Thank you Renee," I said.

When I was about to roll up my window she spoke.

"I want to tell you what happened with Charlie and Bella," she said.

I drew a big breath.

"Can it wait?" I asked.

"It's not something I could ever say over the phone," she said.

I sighed.

"I suppose Bella already knows my address. Can you meet me at seven? Alone?" I asked.

"Of course, and again I'm so sorry," she said.

She walked away and I rolled up the windows. I put the car in drive and sped out of the parking lot.

When I got on the highway, I let it all go and turned the music up all the way. It was loud and I didn't even care, I had to let it all go, and this was the only way.

I gripped the wheel and felt my hands start to tighten up. They were red and immediately sore, I didn't like it and it hurt, but I needed to let it go.

Once I got off the highway and into the suburb of Seattle I kind of smiled, it was good to be back home. It wasn't long before I pulled into my driveway and saw another car in the driveway, it looked like my sisters care but I wasn't for sure. I put my car in the garage and put it in park,

When I got out of the car I wondered if it really was my twin sister in the house. Just incase I grabbed the gun from under the passenger seat and slowly crept into the house.

While looking around I didn't notice anything missing, it made me feel a tad better but I knew I had to keep going, last thing I needed right now was for someone to break into my home and steal all my stuff while I am trying to go through a new custody case with my ex-girlfriend.

I walked into the living room and saw the TV on. I didn't know what the TV show was because it was on a commercial but I suspected it had to be one of my family members, what robber would turn on the TV?

I walked into the kitchen gun in my hand and saw blonde hair wiping around to the music playing.

"Rosalie?" I asked.

She immediately stopped and jolted around.

"I'm so sorry!" she said.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Let me explain, please." She said.

"You can't just come into my house!" I said.

"I said I was sorry. I have a real reason for coming here," she said.

"Then why don't you try to wow me," I said crossing my arms. Gun still in hand.

"P-put the gun down," she said.

I put the gun on the table and she looked to me.

"I was getting away from Royce," she said.

"What did that fucker do to you?" I asked, immediately pissed off.

"I…I can't say. I promised," she said.

"Rose tell me," I said.

"Ever since Royce and I started dating….he's been hitting me. I got scared and immediately came here when he left for work. I'm sorry for intruding!" she said.

"Don't you ever be sorry for getting away from that Rose. Come here," I said pulling her into my arms.

When she was in my arms, she sobbed and sobbed. I was afraid of letting her go, I didn't need to lose her too.

She constantly sniffled and wiped her tears, but I didn't mind. When she pulled back I saw her face all red and puffy.

"I can go," she said.

"Absolutely not!" I said.

She looked at me confused.

"You stay here. I'll take care of Royce," I said.

She shook her head.

"I can't intrude or let you do that Edward," she said.

"You're my sister. I'm going to protect you from anyone. I love you," I said.

She started to cry again and hugged me.

"Thank you Edward. I love you too," she sniffled.

* * *

**Can you feel the love coming from Edward and Rose? **

**I had to use her, I couldn't bear to use Alice. **

**I had a few questions on this story itself. **

**Secrets of why Charlie's last wish was for Bella to tell/sue Edward will be in later chapters. **

**This story isn't long! Ten chapters at most, hoping to stop at six. **

**Updates will be twice a week, thinking Mondays and Fridays. An easy two-three week story :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Part Three_

Edward's POV

When Rose let go of the hug and wiped her eyes, she didn't look so bad.

"I'll take care of Royce okay?" I said.

"I…I can't let you do that. You'll get hurt," she said.

"You're my sister. You're my twin. I'm going to protect you no matter what I have to do," I said.

She shook her head.

"I don't want you risking your life for me," she said.

"I won't be. I think he'll be risking his own life for messing with you," I said.

She looked sad, and afraid.

"Rose….why did you wait until now to come to me? Come to anyone?" I asked.

"I was afraid he would kill me. He told me if I ever let it out he would kill everyone I love," she said sniffling.

I shook my head, pissed off at that man beyond my anger limit. It was super annoying and I hated it.

It wasn't until she wiped her eyes with her sleeve that I saw she had long sleeves on.

"Rose it's 80 degrees outside," I said.

"So?" she asked pulling on her sleeves.

"Why hide them from me Rose? I…I want to know," I said.

"No you don't. you'll kill him," she said.

I snorted.

"That's the least I'm going to do to that asshole," I said.

I looked at my watch it see it was already 6:25. I had no time to go and kill Royce, Renee would be here soon.

I groaned. I was not ready for this.

"If I show you my bruises will you tell me what that letter means from the Judge?" she asked.

"It's….it's nothing," I said.

"Lies! Why didn't I know of this little girl? She's my niece isn't she?" she asked pissed off.

"Rose. I'm not in the mood to talk right now," I said.

Her eyes saddened.

"Okay. Can…can I stay in the guest room?" she asked.

"Didn't I already tell you that you can?" I asked.

She bit her lip.

"I just wanted to make sure that you really wanted me too," she said.

"Of course I wanted you too Rose. How about after dinner later we see if we can go and get your stuff?" I asked.

"Can we wait until morning? I…I don't want to run into him," she said.

"Of course," I said.

She smiled and turned around turning off the music. I walked into the living room and switched the TV off.

Rose walked out of the kitchen and smiled slightly.

"I'm going to go to the guest room now. If you need me or anything," she said.

"I'll be right here. Don't be afraid to come out here if you need me," I said.

She nodded and walked toward the guest room. I looked at my watch to see it was 6:35, twenty five minutes to get ready to hear the worst news of my life.

I started to pace the living room constantly checking my watch. When I checked my watch at 6:41 I heard a knock. She was here early.

I walked to the door and looked through the peep hole, seeing Renee. I opened the door and saw she wasn't alone.

"I thought bring Chloe could ease the tension," she said.

I was speechless, telling me about Chloe and bringing Chloe would ease the tension? Yeah, right.

"O-okay. Come on in. The living room is just around the corner," I said.

She nodded and walked into the house, immediately looking around.

I was about to walk down the hall to get Rose when she spoke.

"Is this your family?" she asked.

I turned around and walked over to the picture she was staring at, the picture I kept in my car.

"Yes. That's my wife Kate and daughter Grace," I said.

"They're pretty," she said.

I walked off not hearing anymore questions coming from Chloe. When I got to the guest room, I didn't consider knocking but did anyway.

"Come in," she said in a low voice.

I walked into the room to see her curled up in a ball on the bed.

"I need your help," I said.

She looked up at me confused.

"Why do you need my help?" she asked.

"I…I'll tell you whatever you want to know about that note if you help me right now," I said.

She sat up from her spot on the bed and wiped her eyes. She had been crying.

"What do you need?" she asked.

"I need you to keep someone entertained and out of my way," I said.

She looked even more confused.

"What?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Come with me, please." I said.

She nodded and got off the bed following me out of the room, I knew she was still confused.

When we got to the living room I saw Renee and Chloe sitting on the couch mingling. I heard a small 'oh' from behind me from Rosalie.

Renee caught my eye and stood from the couch walking over to me.

"Hello Rosalie," she said.

"Renee," Rose said.

"How have you been?" Renee asked, smile still on her face.

"I've been fine," Rosalie lied.

I sighed, and hated how she was lying to her.

"Rosalie I would like you to meet Chloe. Chloe this is my sister Rosalie," I said pointing to Chloe who sat on the couch.

"Hello Chloe. It's nice to meet you," Rosalie said.

Chloe stood up and walked over to Rosalie. Rosalie gasped quietly, but smiled.

"Hello Rosalie," Chloe said.

"Do you wanna go look around the house Chloe?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure," Chloe said.

They walked off and Renee and I walked to the couch, sitting down.

"Thank you for letting me come here Edward," she said.

"It's my pleasure. It gives me something to learn. Something I need to know," I said.

She nodded.

"Of course. I want to know, what the first thing you would like to know is?" she asked.

"How long after she left did….did she find out?" I asked.

"It was around October 3rd when she called to tell me," she said.

"Why didn't she tell me?" I asked.

"Bella didn't tell you because she was scared. She thought if she told you she was pregnant that she would ruin your life. She didn't want to ruin your chance of doing something you really wanted to do. She didn't want to hold you down with a baby," she said.

"She….she should've known that wouldn't happen! I would've put my life on hold for her and Chloe. They would have been my family," I said.

"That's what she didn't want. She didn't want you to put your life on hold just for her," she said.

"When is….when is her birthday?" I asked.

What if I would have been fucking around the day I would have met my daughter?

"May 12th," she said.

I sighed, her birthday had to be the first day I met Kate. I met Kate that day when I could have been meeting Chloe.

"Was it hard on her? She moved home right?" I asked.

"Yes it was hard on her, she thought of adoption until Chloe was at least a year old. She also thought of calling you up and telling you, but she was scared. So scared," she said.

"And….becoming a lawyer?" I asked.

"It was immediately put on hold. She went to a community college until she was almost six months pregnant. When she was six months she had been put on bed rest because of the stress, and she knew she couldn't go to college while being in the hospital. When Chloe was one and a half she went back to school. It took her years and years, and lots of money but she had got through it. She didn't even know if she doesn't even know if she'll ever pay off those bills," she said.

I pulled at my hair, still wondering why she was suing me for so much time and money.

"And….and Charlie?" I asked.

She sighed.

"Oh Charlie. I have to tell you now Edward, Charlie was a very big part in her pregnancy. Her heart crushed when Charlie died. And I know how much you need to hear this….let's start out when Bella came home," she said.

* * *

**I want to apologize right now about the abuse subject, I've never been abused and feel bad for anyone who has been beat by their spouse or parent. **

**Sorry for leaving you there but I had to :). **

**Thanks for so much support!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Part Four_

Edward's POV

Renee's words bothered me in many ways, but I knew I had to let her say this, this is what I've been waiting for since she got here.

"When Bella came home after figuring out she was pregnant, well she was in tears. She didn't want to be a single mom, but didn't want to ruin your life with a baby. I had tried and tried to comfort my daughter but she ran right into Charlie's arms when she got home. If you can imagine, I felt betrayed. I had thought my daughter would run straight for me, but she didn't.

She sobbed and sobbed as Charlie held her, he didn't say anything, just rubbed her back and let her sob. I didn't blame him. It was at least an hour later when she was calm enough so that we could talk. She told us the whole story of how your last night went together, but I have a question. What…what was the night about? She told us that she told you she had to leave early and then…it all happened at home, she felt like something was missed," she said.

"Ah. I….I, I planned to ask Bella to marry me," I said.

Renee smiled.

"I had a feeling that is what you wanted to do. It was mostly because you loved my daughter and didn't want her to go to UCLA," she said.

"Right. I…I wanted her to go to Dartmouth with me, I knew she had gotten in," I said.

"She did. She considered it but decided UCLA was a little better. Closer to home," she said.

"UCLA is cheaper," I said.

"That it was, fifteen thousand dollars is a lot of money," she said.

"It must have been. I….what happened during her pregnancy that Charlie wanted me….?" I asked.

"Charlie was so tempting to Bella for many things, he wanted Bella to tell you. He pushed her and pushed her, told her he would pay for her plane ticket and hotel room, anything she needed for her baby to have a father. Bella kept pushing him back, ignoring it. She cried herself to sleep every night for the next two months. I don't know how she didn't get sick.

When Bella went in for her first ultrasound, it was amazing. I hadn't seen how technology had improved since I was pregnant with her. I…I brought the one I still had," she said.

She dug through her purse and grabbed a picture handing it to me.

My breath hitched at the picture. My daughter, who wasn't classified as a girl yet, a beautiful sight.

"She was three months pregnant when we got that," she said.

"Can….can I keep this?" I asked.

"Of course. If you ever want pictures of Chloe growing up just ask, I have tons that I would be willing to share," she said.

"Did she ever get the courage to come see me?" I asked.

She nodded.

"A few weeks after the picture I caught her packing her bags. When asking what she was up to, she told me she was taking Charlie's offer to come and see you. I told Bella if she was doing that, she wasn't going alone. I needed to protect her," she said.

"Did…did you?" I asked.

"We did. Bella had been nervous all day, wanting to go home. I made her go and find out your dorm number. It was almost an hour when she got back, saying you weren't there. Your roommate was. She said she left a note," she said.

I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. the memory was in my mind like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_I opened the door to my dorm and threw my bag on the couch, seeing Emmett in the kitchen. _

"_Hey Ed! Some girl came to the dorm today and wanted to give you a note. I think its important. She looked….sad," he said._

"_It was probably just Lauren. Just throw it out. I don't really give a shit about that girl," I said._

"_Okay. But Edward—"he said._

"_Emmett no," I said._

"_I have a feeling your gonna regret that," he said. _

_He threw out the note ripping it in half and into the trash. _

_End of flashback _

"I….I got her note. I told my roommate to throw it out. I thought it was from my old girlfriend Lauren," I said.

"Oh. I have…." She said.

I nodded and she handed me another picture, a photo copy.

I read the note, my heart breaking.

_Edward, _

_Hi…uh it's Bella. Has it really been three months since we last saw each other? I can't believe it. Uh…I have to tell you something. Something important….._

…_.I'm pregnant. _

_I want you to be in the baby's life. I want you to be their father, please call me. _

_Love, _

_Bella _

"What….what happened?" I asked.

"Well we stayed for two days, and Bella paced the room phone in hand. Waiting for your call. When you didn't call after the two days she burst into tears, she cried all the way home on the plane. And when I say cried, I mean sobbed.

I told her to consider you didn't get the note, but she didn't care. When we got home, and I mean to our house, she was pissed. I don't think I heard her say your name for the next five months. All your pictures, prom all four years, homecoming, king and queen, everything she smashed. There was never another picture of your face in her room until Chloe was born." She said.

"You said she went on bed rest," I said.

She nodded.

"She did. At five and a half months pregnant, Bella almost lost the baby. She had started bleeding randomly and we all freaked. The doctor said she was very lucky, but she had to stay in the hospital for the rest of her pregnancy. She argued, saying she had to take care of everything for her life, but he insisted she stay there. Charlie convinced her to help the baby.

Bella didn't like the hospital. When she was seven months, the doctor let her go home but she was still on bed rest. She enjoyed being back in her bed, but hated staying in it all day. After a month, we let her get up and start the nursery, something she wanted to do for ages. Something she couldn't do because she couldn't lift.

We got the nursery done in two weeks, and before we knew it, Bella was getting close to her due date. May 12th was right around the corner." She said.

"You said she considered adoption all through the pregnancy," I said.

"She did, but soon feel out of it. A year after Chloe was born that is. She never knew how she would do it alone. Knowing we wouldn't be there for her all the time," she said.

"You're really my dad?"

* * *

**I _love _Cliffy's! **

**Sorry about no update last week or Monday. Being sick sucks and really impacts my writing time. **

**See you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Part Five_

Edward's POV

I looked over to Chloe to see her in the doorway.

"Why do you think he was there at the courthouse with your mom Chloe?" Renee said.

"Why didn't I know?" she asked.

"I didn't even know Chloe, really…." I said.

"That means you didn't want me? You wanted my sister and her mom more than me?" she said, starting to cry.

I stood from my seat, furious.

"Of course not! Chloe how would I abandon you for them when I didn't know you existed until a few weeks ago?" I asked.

"Chloe sweetheart, Edward never knew your mother was pregnant," Renee said.

"Why is mommy suing him for money if he didn't know?" Chloe asked in a small voice.

"I was just telling Edward the story sweetheart," Renee said.

She pat the seat next to her and Chloe sat next to her, putting her feet on the couch and getting close to Renee.

I looked over to a worried Rose in the doorway, she looked hurt, physically.

"I'm…I'm sorry Edward. She ran past me, and…when I tried to grab her arm…she…" Rosalie said, looking like she was about to cry.

I walked over to Rose.

"I'm sorry Rose. You can you lay back down now. Be careful okay?" I said, pushing her hair out of her face.

She smiled lightly.

"Just…if you need me again," she said.

"Not tonight," I said.

She nodded and walked from the doorway. I turned around and looked over to the two people sitting on my couch.

"You have a wonderful bond with your sister," Renee said.

I nodded.

"We've always been close," I said.

"How old is Rosalie?" Chloe asked.

"Rose and I are twins," I said.

"You don't look alike," she said.

"We're fraternal twins…obviously," I said.

Chloe looked to Renee confused.

"It means they don't look alike. Identical would be two girls, or two boys," she said.

"Oh, that makes sense," Chloe said.

I walked over and sat next to Chloe, she looked at me confused.

"You look like me," I said randomly.

"Mom always says I'm identical to her," she said.

"She probably said that because you didn't know of me," I said.

"You have your mother's features, you have your father's hair and eyes, and many other things," Renee smiled.

"You have my eyes, and you have my hair. Does it always get tangled?" I asked.

She giggled.

"Yeah it does. Mom has to pull on it so hard every morning before school, it hurts so badly," she said.

"You'll get used to it. I did," I said.

She giggled again, and smiled up at me.

"I don't know why Mom wanted to keep me from you," she said resting her head on my shoulder.

"I don't know either Chloe. I don't either," I said running my hand through her hair.

Renee smiled at us.

"This is a worthy picture. I wish Bella could be here to see this," she said.

"She wouldn't have to take pictures if she would have let me be in their lives," I said.

Renee sighed.

"I do wish she would have taken it better and tried to tell you again. You and Chloe are just so adorable right now," she said.

Chloe looked up at her grandmother and smiled, it made me smile to see her smile.

It wasn't long before Chloe had fallen asleep with her head yet still on my shoulder, she must have been super tired after Rose drug her around the house while Renee and I talked.

"I think this is a sign it's time to go home," Renee whispered her eyes flashing to Chloe.

"I think so," I said kissing Chloe's head.

She's my daughter and I love her, I may not know her that well, but she's still my flesh and blood.

"I could carry her to the car for you, Renee. I don't need to wake her up," I said.

"That would be greatly appreciated," she said smiling.

I slipped my hands under Chloe's knees and stood up from the couch. She shifted but hummed and fell right back to sleep.

I followed Renee out of my house and to her car. She opened the car door for me, and I set Chloe inside. I buckled her in, and kissed her head.

I shut the door to the car, and smiled at Renee.

"Thank you for bringing her here. I needed some time like that," I said.

"Of course. Remember Edward, if you ever want pictures of Chloe while she was growing up just ask," she said.

"Do you have any on you?" I asked, just hoping she would say yes.

"Of course. This one is the only one I have on me, but it will suffice for now," she said digging for her wallet.

Once she found the picture, she handed it to me, and I was shocked how she still looked so much like me at such a young age.

"Thank you again Renee. I really appreciate this," I said.

"Don't mention it. Just love her, she would get her heart crushed if you left now," she said.

"I'm never going to leave her. I'll do whatever I have to, to love that girl forever," I said.

"Thank you. Just remember that as Bella…" she said trailing off.

"I could never hate Bella or Chloe. I'm just hoping Bella comes to her senses," I said.

Renee sighed.

"She will. I know my daughter," she said.

"I thought I knew her too, but I guess I don't," I said.

She sighed.

"We'll figure everything out Edward. I promise you. Now go see your sister," she said smiling.

I smiled at her and walked back into the house, closing the door behind me. I sighed and ran my hand over my face.

"Edward?" Rose asked.

I looked over to Rose to see covered in blankets. She looked cold, but I had a feeling that wasn't the case.

"Royce just left for work," she said.

I looked at the clock, it was kind of late, eight o'clock to be exact.

"Where does he work Rose?" I asked.

"Some bar downtown," she said shrugging.

"Do you just want to go get your stuff now? What time does he usually get home?" I asked.

"He gets home at six in the morning," she said.

"He obviously knows you're gone," I said.

"And he's probably waiting for me to come back so he can kill me," she said wiping her tears.

"That's not going to happen. He will never lay another hand on you. I'll kill him myself if he even tries," I said, pissed off.

"He'll kill you. Have you seen him lately?" she cried.

I walked over to her and sat next to her, putting my hand on her cheek.

"He's never going to hurt you again Rose. I'm right here and I'm going to protect you forever," I said.

I kissed her head, and she sighed. She wiped her tears again, and set her head on my shoulder.

"You're the best brother ever," she whispered.

"I do try," I said winking at her.

She giggled, something I was so happy to hear.

* * *

**You can guess what's next!  
**

**Early update AND no cliffy just because I love you guys ;). **

**See you next week! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Part Six_

Edward's POV

Before we knew it, Rose and I had fallen asleep; It wasn't until I heard the buzzing of my phone jolting me awake. Rubbing my eyes awake, I look over at my phone and read that it's 4:30 a.m.

Once I set down my phone I look over to see Rose sleeping on my pillow, gently brushing her hair away from her face, I smile down.

"Hmm," she hums.

"Rose," I whispered, touching her shoulder lightly.

"Hmm?" she mumbled.

"We need to go to bed. You can't sleep on the couch all night," I whispered.

She moved her head around and looked up at me, yawning.

"What time is it?" she mumbled.

"It's four thirty in the morning. Why don't you go to the guest room? You look uncomfortable laying on my couch," I say.

She yawns again, getting up from the couch, she head to the guest bedroom by dragging her feet.

I stood up from the couch and went over to the house phone calling my father's house phone number.

At this time, I know my dad would be awake.

"Carlisle Cullen speaking," he answers.

"Hey Dad, it's me, Edward," I say as j hear his voice perk up on his side.

"Hello son. What are you doing up at this hour?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," I reply, laughing.

"I am working on some paperwork. I guess I didn't realize the time until now," he tells me.

"Yea, I guess. Well Dad, I need your help,"

"What's wrong? Did something happen with Renee?" he asked.

"No. Rosalie came to my house the other day," I mention.

"That's nice. How is she doing? We haven't seen her since Christmas last year," his response.

"Not good. Do you know of anyone that might be awake at this time?" I asked.

"A few good friends of mine might be awake at this time since they lose track of time as well. Why? What's up?," he ask concern.

"I'll be over in five minutes, call your friends," I said.

I hang up the phone and grab my car keys, locking up my house, I make my way to my car.

I race to my father's house.

When I get to his house, I see standing out, dress in his suit.

My father walked over to me, and he didn't look too happy.

"What's going on?" he ask

"Mom not awake, is she?" I ask

He shook his head, and I sigh in relief.

"I have something to tell you that's disturbing. I don't want mom to know until we have it taken care of," I say.

"What's going on?" he ask again.

"Royce….Rosalie's husband…" no words were needed.

"What about that idiot?" he ask

"He's been beating Rose. He threatened to kill her family if she ever told anyone that he was beating her. She ran to me for help, and I'm coming to you for help. He's at work until six and I want to get her stuff, but I want you and some other people there just in case he is there. I need someone to help me," I said.

My father's eyes turned to pure hatred.

"I see why you don't want your mother in this now. I called Emmett, and Sam if that helps,"

"And they're coming?" I asked.

He nodded towards behind me, and I saw a large jeep rolling in the driveway.

I knew that was Emmett's.

They both jumped out and walked over to Carlisle shaking his hand.

"Edward it's nice to see you again man. How's Kate?" Sam asked.

"Sam," Dad warned.

I shook my head.

"It's okay," I said.

"What did I say?" Sam asked looking around.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you Sam. Kate died in a car accident six months ago," Emmett said.

Sam hit Emmett's shoulder.

"You idiot! You made me look like such a fool. I'm so sorry Edward. I seriously didn't know," he said.

"Its fine, it doesn't bother me as much now," I said.

Dad rolled his eyes.

"Carlisle, why were we called here at five in the morning?" Emmett asked.

"Do you remember Rosalie?" I asked.

Emmett rolled his eyes.

"I only had a crush on your sister since the sixth grade. I was jealous when she married that asshole Royce," he said.

I rolled my eyes at him, he always hated Royce. I didn't start to hate Royce until they didn't show for the funeral.

"Well, Royce has been abusing Rose to a pulp. He told her he would kill her family if she told. She was scared and when she could, ran to me. She's been with me for a few days," I said.

"That asshole!" Emmett said.

"What the fuck is his problem?" Sam asked, pissed off.

"I need to get her stuff, but he might be there," I said.

"I'll kill his ass," Emmett said.

"Get back in line Emmett. He's mine. She's my daughter and all he has been hurting her and there's no way he will live pass this," dad say.

"He'll have to get back really far. I'll be the one killing that man. He will never, ever, hurt my baby again," I

heard from the doorway.

I looked over and saw my pissed off mother.

She was in regular clothes, and her hair was up in a ponytail.

"Esme, you need to stay home," Dad said.

She walked down the steps and stood next to Dad.

"There is no way I'm staying home. Rosalie is my only daughter and I need to protect her," Mom said.

"And if he's there?" Dad asked.

"Then he's there. I can always help get her stuff," Mom said.

"She's currently staying with me," I said.

"Good. She really needs some support right now. That's why you two are the twins," Mom said.

"But don't look alike," I laughed.

She rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go and save my daughter," she said.

"Whose vehicle are we taking?" Dad asked.

"He doesn't know my jeep and it holds more stuff so I suggest that." Emmett said.

"Let's go then! He only works until six, but he may be home. If we catch him asleep it will be better to hurt him,"

Sweet revenge will be... A killer.

* * *

**I have a few things to say,**

**-Sorry about no update last week, having to do my english paper really sucked, and college application week...you can see why I put this off, my word document was never opened, I missed it!**

**\- Healing Of Secret might just be becoming that full length story you guys desire ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
